Blanc
Blanc, also known as White Heart, is the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Lowee. She represents Nintendo home consoles which is referenced through her appearance in both forms, her processor units, and some of her dialogue. Appearance Blanc Blanc bears the appearance of a young girl, with a rather petite figure, dark blue eyes and light brown hair. Her hair is short, going down to her chin and her fringe is kept parted to the left. She is noted to commonly wear a large and puffy white hat on her head, with ornate blue lining and brown patterns on it. Her attire consists of a white top-dress which presumably goes down to her knees. This dress is sleeveless at the top, and has much chocolate-brown lining around that area. She seems to wear a brown belt over this dress, as to keep it form-fitting. Her final part of her outfit is excessively long and thick white and brown gloves, which nearly go up to her shoulder and have large frills protruding out of the back of them. White Heart White Heart has the appearance of a young girl with a petite and slim figure. Her eyes are a crimson red, and her skin is very fair. Her hair is a sky-blue color, it is kept mostly free, and is of short length, barring her bangs, which reach down to her stomach. Her attire consists of a tight battle-suit, which is white and has minor touches of blue lining. The top itself appears as a swimsuit-like armor. The sleeves of this are detached, and reach all the way to her shoulder, with a pair of gauntlets being equipped on both of them, and mechanical like devices connecting the joint (elbow-forearm) of the sleeve. Personality Blanc Initially, Blanc seems like a quiet and introverted girl. She normally speaks in soft calm voice and appears to be extremely innocent. However, under that innocent exterior is a foul-mouthed, easily angered girl. She swears a lot and insults people right to their faces when she doesn't like them or if they piss her off. Blanc seems to be a lot calmer than White Heart. White Heart White Heart, at first glance, is a calm emotionless girl. However, just like Blanc, when angered she gets uncontrollably violent to the point of trying to kill. She isn't as quiet as Blanc and is very assertive and aggressive when it comes to battle and other things. Etymology Blanc/blanche is French for the color white. This can directly relate to her clothes mostly consisting of the color white and her divine name being "White Heart". It should also be noted that while Nintendo consoles tend to vary in color, Blanc's name was originally given to her with the Wii in mind. Trivia * In a popularity poll in Neptunia games, Blanc placed 7th, just behind IF and beating Vert by 184 points. * In the most recent poll about which character was most wanted to be a main character of their own game, Blanc placed 1st. * She serves as a protagonist of her own game, MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies, along with Neptune. * Blanc/White Heart is said to be the oldest of the CPU in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. This is a reference to Nintendo being the oldest of all gaming companies, with the company being first established in 1889 and their first home console being released in 1983 (or 1985 in the west). * Ultra Dimension White Heart's Processor Units reference multiple Nintendo Consoles, excluding Nintendo Switch which is a reference to original character, Kira Kaeru. ** Her Base White Processor Unit resembles the Famicom, the first Nintendo home console. ** Her Super BW Processor Unit resembles the Super Famicom. ** Her NTD-64 Processor Unit resembles the Nintendo 64. It has an N logo with the same colors the Nintendo 64 logo has. It even has the D-pad, C-buttons, analog stick, and cartridge port from the Nintendo 64 system and controller. ** Her G-Cube Processor Unit resembles the Nintendo GameCube. It has 2 GameCube-looking controllers, complete with face buttons, analog sticks, yellow C-Sticks, and start buttons. It also has the disc drive the GameCube had, and two GameCube halves for the shoulder unit, complete with 4 controller ports and 2 memory card slots total. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deities Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Characters Category:Heroes Category:CPUs Category:Lowee Residents